Get a Life!
by OresamaFangirl4Life
Summary: Jeremy has really gotten in the way of Danny and Cathy’s relationship lately and one day they decided enough is enough.
1. Chapter 1

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA

Summary: Jeremy has really gotten in the way of Danny and Cathy's relationship lately and one day they decided enough is enough.

Couples: DannyxCathy

Get a Life!

Chapter 1: You Got Served!

Narrator's POV

Cathy and Danny walked to the clubhouse holding hands unaware of the person lurking in the bushes.

"What was that?" Cathy called out as they reached the clubhouse

"I don't know but I'm not going to wait and find out." Danny said as he peered over his shoulder at the bushes

"Ok whoever's hiding there come out now!" Danny yelled angrily as he shook the bushes forcefully until Jeremy came out

"Jeremy what are you doing here?" Cathy asked surprised as Danny looked like he was ready to rip his head off

"Well Cathy my love I was making sure Daniel here wasn't trying to pull something with you." Jeremy said as he brushed himself off

"Pull something!" "Dude you got issues!" Danny smirked as he tried to control his anger

"The only issue I have Daniel is you being with my love Cathy." Jeremy said as he gave Danny an evil look

"Your love dude she doesn't even like you!" Danny shouted angrily as he clenched his fists

"Cathy is this true?" Jeremy said questioningly

"Well…um how do I put this in the nicest Earth way possible…?" Cathy said as she fumbled for the right words

"Cath just tell him you don't like him I mean seriously its not that hard." Danny whispered softly to Cathy

"Ok I'll do it!" She whispered back as she gathered all the anger inside of her ready to unleash it on Jeremy

"Jeremy you are the most annoying, most obsessive, low life stalker nerd I have ever met in my entire life!" "I would never go out with you in a million years because I like Danny!" Cathy screamed in one breath making Jeremy stare at her awestruck at what had just taken place

"Cathy has Daniel brainwashed you?" Jeremy asked confused

"Dude she doesn't like you and no I haven't brainwashed her get a life!" Danny shouted

"Danny's right Jeremy with me alone and don't ever talk to me, or look at me ever again got it!" Cathy shouted as she saw tears stream down Jeremy's cheeks

"Cathy I can't believe Daniel has changed you!" He said has he ran off with tears still running down his cheeks

"Jeremy wait!" Cathy called out but it was too late Jeremy had already turned the corner

"Danny why did I have to be so harsh?" She asked him as tears started streaming down her cheeks

"Cath he had it coming the way he's always following you and bothering you and all." Danny said as he tried to comfort the weeping girl

"Danny this is all your fault!" Cathy yelled as she ran into the clubhouse and slammed the door

_Jeez I was only telling the truth_ Danny thought to himself as he turned around and headed home

_I can't believe I was so harsh I have to find a way to apologize to Jeremy_ Cathy thought as she sat down on a chair in the clubhouse

**Servant my soda is cold!**

**Servant: soda is suppose to be cold master**

**Oh…**

Do you like it? Lol I've been writing lots of stories lately instead of doing my summer reading Lol just don't tell my mom -. - Anyways please R&R and as always…

-_Luvs Ya_-

-Lizzie


	2. Cathy My Love

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA

Summary: Jeremy has really gotten in the way of Danny and Cathy's relationship lately and one day they decided enough is enough.

Couples: DannyxCathy

Get a Life!

Chapter 2: Cathy my love!

Jeremy's POV

I can't believe Cathy my one true love could do this to me. I mean haven't I do everything for her? Like make her favorite sandwiches, make her cards, and even get her flowers?

Maybe I should move on? But I can't I love Cathy too much and we are meant to be together. Maybe she didn't mean it? Maybe Danny was forcing her to say such mean things to me?

Yea that's it! Danny must be forcing her to say these things. I have to stop him before he brainwashes Cathy permanently but how?

Maybe I could invent something to brainwashing Danny into not liking Cathy? Yea that's it I should do that. That way Cathy will be mine forever with no interruptions.

Now all I need is some tech things to put together. I know Chris has some gadgets I should ask him if I can borrow any.

Then all I have to do is get Danny over here and then Cathy and I can get married and go to comic book conventions together. It will be like heaven when were together

Or maybe I should just sneak into that shack there always hanging out in. I'm sure Chris has tons of gadgets in there. Yea that's it I should do that instead of asking him that way I won't have to worry about him saying no.

Cathy you will be mine forever and nothing's going to stop me from having you all to myself including Danny.

I thought as I sat down next to my supercomputer.

Jeremy you're a genius! Yes Jeremy I've been told that.

So what do you think? More spur of the moment writing for ya. Well as always please R&R and…

*Luvs Ya*

-Lizzie


End file.
